Stolen Spark 2
by SteelarmWheelceeFan
Summary: This is like a sequel to Stolen Spark. I decided to make this a series of one-shots. In this one Steeljaw runs into Strongarm again and he confesses his feelings. Will she accept them and return the feelings?


**The Second Meeting and Confessions**

"Steeljaw, when are we gonna mate? You've been promising we would for cycles now" Quickshadow asks. Her and Steeljaw are sitting on a couch relaxing, with her hugging Steeljaw's arm and laying her head on his shoulder.

Steeljaw rolls his optics, "When I'm ready to mate Quickshadow"

"But when will that be? You haven't even kissed me on the lips to confirm you even want to mate with me" Quickshadow then starts pouting as she recalls the times she's tried to kiss him but he always pushed her away.

"Cause I'm just not ready yet. I'll kiss you when I'm ready to mate with you" he says as his insides start to quiver in disgust. Just thinking of kissing her or even mating with her disgusts him, he just can't stand her.

"Oh alright, just do it when you're ready" Quickshadow says as she snuggles into his arm. She starts stroking his forearm as she admires it, she loves how strong he is and she always fantasizes about the day when he'll hold her in his big, strong arms and kiss her all over and make passionate love with her. She gets all excited just thinking about it.

But what she doesn't know is that Steeljaw is thinking about another femme he wants to do all that stuff with. Strongarm. All Steeljaw can think about is Strongarm, her optics constantly going through his processor. He's been trying to do research on her to learn more about her but been finding it hard to do with Quickshadow always hanging on him and wanting to be everywhere he is. It's getting so annoying. He needs to find a way to get rid of her without losing her brothers. Steeljaw starts to recall Strongarm mentioning that he would just forget her like he has the rest and it's troubling to him cause it's true he always forgets about the femmes he's toyed with, but he can't seem to forget her. Primus knows he's tried countless of times, but he just can't push her out of his processor and forget her. It's been months since his encounter with the femme and he can't forget her, and it's getting to be so aggravating.

"Steeljaw, I found something" Saborfang says as he comes running towards the pair. He's been searching for something to steal for a while and he finally found something.

"What you find Saborfang?"

Saborfang hands Steeljaw the datapad with the information on it, "An Autobot police captain in the next city will be hosting a graduation ceremony for the cadets.."

"And? Why would I be interested in that?" Steeljaw says, interrupting him.

"Well, it's gonna be at his house and it's said he has a staff that belonged to one of the Primes. It's a golden staff with a crystal ball on top, they say it's worth a fortune"

Steeljaw smirks as he looks over the information on the datapad, confirming everything Saborfang just said, "Well done Saborfang. I shall go to the house and steal the staff"

"I wanna come. Can I come with you Steely?" Quickshadow asks as she rubs on his arm.

"I think it would be best if I went alone" Steeljaw says as he pushes her off him so he can get up, _I need some time alone and away from her, just one night. _Steeljaw manages to get her off his arm and gets up from the couch.

Quickshadow pouts as she sits back, "Fine"

Steeljaw just rolled his optics as he went to get ready to leave. Saborfang followed him, "Sorry about our sister, she has no right to keep acting this way. You really don't need to pretend with her to make us happy, we'll still follow you rather you mate with her or not. Honestly, you're not the first one she's done this to"

Steeljaw looks at him a bit surprised that he could tell he was pretending, "What makes you think I been pretending?" he asks trying to play it off.

"We've seen the way you look at her and the way you act around her. Looking disgusted, always rolling your optics. We know you don't want to mate with her. Also we've noticed you've been preoccupied recently, ever since the museum heist, like you've been thinking about something or someone else"

"You're right, I don't like your sister, not in that way at least. She's a good femme and a good member of the team but I just can't see myself mating with her. The thought just disturbs and disgusts me, I just don't like how clingy she is and the way she's always hanging on me and always talking about mating. I just don't want anything to do with her, except being her boss"

"We perfectly understand boss" Razorclaw speaks up. The other two Wolf-Cons look at him in shock, they didn't know he was walking with them, "We also noticed you haven't been your charming self with the femmes lately. Is there a certain femme you got your optics on?"

"Razorclaw, you shouldn't get into the boss' business like that" Saborfang scolds his younger brother.

"Sorry, just curious"

"It's alright. I guess in a way there is a femme I have my optics on" Steeljaw says as the three walk outside, "I met her the night we did the museum heist, she was there to steal the Crystalized Energon as well. I sweet talked her and charmed her like usual but she didn't fall for it, she repelled against it.."

Both Saborfang and Razorclaw looked at him in shock, they never known a femme to repel against Steeljaw's charms, "That's a real shock" Razorclaw says as he wonders who this femme was that could repel Steeljaw so.

"I know, I was surprised and dumbfounded. She then started teasing me, and I found myself on the other end of the stick, and she kept leaving me speechless. I keep trying to forget her like I have all the other femmes but I can't seem to, she's constantly plaguing my processor"

"Maybe this mission will get your processor on something else for a little while" Saborfang says trying to comfort his boss.

"Or maybe you'll run into her" Razorclaw added in causing the other two to look at him. Razorclaw shrugged, "It's possible"

"I highly doubt it" Steeljaw says as he starts walking off, "Well I'll be going now. I'll call if I need assist" he then transforms and drives off. The other two wave bye and head back inside.

* * *

After a long drive Steeljaw reaches the house in the other city, he gets there just as the ceremony is starting. He transforms and heads inside along with the rest of the crowd. He then blends in and follows as they all are lead through the house and to the back where the ceremony is to take place. He walks through the big double doors leading outside and goes to stand against a wall. He knows the staff is inside but he has to find the right time to go searching for it so he doesn't draw suspicion. He just leans against the wall and watches as all the guests take their seats and the ceremony gets ready to start. One of the bots sees him standing there and walks over to him. Steeljaw notices him and immediately thinks of what to say to him.

"Hey. You know one of the graduates?" the bot asks him.

"No. I just came to watch. I always wondered what these graduation ceremonies were like so when I heard one was being held here I came to see what it was all about. Do you know one that is graduating?"

"Yes, my daughter. She's been wanting to be a police officer ever since the police academy was created. She always dreamed of being in a position where she could help" the bot then looked at Steeljaw's shoulders and noticed the Decepticon logo, "So you're a Decepticon"

Steeljaw took a quick glance at his shoulder then looked back to the ceremony, "Was.. I decided to change paths not long ago. I've been meaning to get the logo taken off but never got around to it"

"I see. If you need a bot to do it I know one"

"Thanks. But I already know a bot, I'll be seeing him shortly about getting it done"

"Alright.." the bot then notices it's about time for the graduates to be called up, "Well it's time for them to get called up, I better take my seat so I can cheer on and support my daughter" he then walks off to take his seat.

Steeljaw just watched him walk off before looking towards the graduates, there were some really nice looking femmes there. He smirked as he looked them over but the smirk soon turned into a frown, he just couldn't find pleasure in looking at these femmes. What is wrong with him? Then the body of the femme from months ago popped into his processor, her curves and sleek form. With a soft growl he shakes his head and focuses his processor on the mission at hand, he will not be distracted this time around. But just as he started to put his focus on the mission at hand he was hit with a familiar scent, a scent he hadn't smelled in months. A scent he should have forgotten but never did. It's the scent of that beautiful femme he encountered at the museum months ago, the one that stole his spark. Strongarm. She's here. She's here at this very house. Steeljaw starts looking around for her but doesn't see her outside so he goes inside to look. He sniffs the air and catches which direction the scent is coming from, then he runs down the hallway until he comes to another hallway. He sniffs some more and smells her down the other hallway connected to the one he's in, he goes running down that hallway and keeps going until he comes across her, heading into a room. He watches her walk into the room as his spark skipped a pulse. He can't believe it, he actually found her. After all these months he found her again. He walks over to the room and goes inside. As soon as he goes into the room he spots the staff he was there to steal, and Strongarm standing there in front of it, looking at it.

"Beautiful craftsmanship, right Strongarm?" he says letting her name roll out with a slight purr.

Strongarm froze up, Steeljaw was the last bot she expected to see here. Yet here he is standing behind her. She settles down but refuses to look at him, "Yes it is. The Primes sure knew how to craft a masterpiece" she said as she continued to look at the staff. She could hear Steeljaw walking closer to her and she started to feel a bit uneasy. Steeljaw never saw her face the last time they met cause she wouldn't let him, she didn't want him to know her identity. She didn't even want him to know her name but she told him anyways, only cause she thought he would just forget it and forget her. But after hearing her name come out of his mouth she sees he didn't forget, "I'm surprised you remember my name"

"I'm surprised too. But I could never forget it, or you, no matter how hard I tried" he said as he reached over to grab her chin so he could make her look at him. He wanted to see her face. But before he could get a look she removed his hand and turned away. Steeljaw looked at her for a second then grabbed her arm, he then pulled her closer to him and put his hand on her face, "Strongarm, look at me" he says as he slowly turns her around. She's very hesitant to do so but she knows she can't go anywhere cause Steeljaw has a tight hold on her and he won't let her go until she cooperates with him. So she slowly turns around to face him.

Steeljaw gets her to face him and he gazes upon her face, which is just as beautiful as he imagined. He stares at her face as he strokes her cheek with his thumb, "Why would you hide such a beautiful face from me?"

"Like I said, I'm a cop turned into a criminal. So I try not to let my identity known"

"Your identity is safe with me.."

"Is it? How can I trust you knowing your reputation?"

"I assure you, you can trust me. I give you my word"

Strongarm removes his hand from her face and backs up, "I know how you are with your word. But seeing as you now know, I'll have to trust you" she tried to move away from him but couldn't go anywhere cause Steeljaw still held her arm.

"You seem to know a lot about me"

"I did my research. Did you do yours?" she asked with a smirk.

Steeljaw let go of her arm and rubbed the back of his head, "I did a little but not much as I had some complication"

"I see. So you couldn't handle the challenge after all, huh?"

"I can handle any challenge"

"Right, sure you can"

"I can. I had complications cause this femme kept getting in the way"

Strongarm raised an optic ridge, "Oh? Your girlfriend?" she asked in a teasing manner.

Steeljaw let out a growl, "Pit no! She's just a femme that's a part of my pack, who's in love with me and wants to mate with me. But I want nothing to do with her. She's always clinging onto me, hanging on me, never leaving me alone for a single second!"

"Then how come she's not with you now?" Strongarm asks as she crosses her arms and props a hip out.

"Cause I left her back at the house, I needed some time away from her"

Strongarm uncrosses her arms and puts her hands on her hips, "Of course, you're Steeljaw the player. You can't stand the thought of settling down"

"At least not until I find the right femme"

"Uh-huh, and you have a type of femme in mind?"

"Yes. Which ever femme can manage to steal my spark and my affections I will settle down with. I will gladly mate with her"

Strongarm giggled, "I would love to meet the femme that can do that" she says as she walks over to the staff. She looks over the security beams that are protecting it to see how she can get through them to get to the object.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself?" he says causing Strongarm to turn and look at him, "Since you know a lot about me it's only fair I know some stuff about you"

Strongarm thinks it over for a second, "Ok. What you want to know?"

"I recall in the bit of research I was able to do I read you have some close connections to team Prime"

"That's right. Wheeljack is my sire and Arcee is my carrier. Ultra Magnus, Bulkhead and Bumblebee are like my uncles, though Magnus is more like a god father. They're the reason I got into the police academy, they wanted me to have a successful career that would put me in a position where I could do good like they did. I went along with it until my friend took me along with her on a heist, she tricked me into going but I ended up having so much fun. I knew it was wrong and that I would be caught and in big trouble if those at the academy ever found out and sure it bothered me at first but I started having fun and I soon found myself not caring. I went with my friend on a second heist and I was hooked, after that I took on the life of crime and been at it ever since"

"Does your family know your doing this stuff?"

"No, I'm hoping they never find out. Don't you tell them either!"

Steeljaw throws up his hands, "Whoa, easy. I'm not gonna tell. I gave you my word, I won't tell a single bot about you"

"We'll see. Anyways that's why I move around so they can't catch onto what I'm doing"

"I understand now"

"If there's nothing else let's see about getting this staff before we're caught" Strongarm says as she pays her attention to the staff once again.

Steeljaw nods as he walks over to stand beside her and together they come up with a way to get around the laser beams and get to the staff. Steeljaw finds a way to deactivate the beams without setting off the alarms and Strongarm takes the staff and the two head out. The two sneak out on one side of the house where no bots are at so they aren't seen. The two leave the house and make their way to a nearby alley.

Once they get far enough away Steeljaw turns to Strongarm, "Thanks for your assist, once again, but I'll take the staff now" he says as he holds out his hand.

"What makes you think I'm giving it to you?" Strongarm asks as she holds the staff behind her back.

"You want to play that way huh?" Steeljaw asks with a smirk as he moves closer to her. He pins her against the wall where she can't escape and moves closer to her face as a throaty chuckle escapes from his mouth, "Now I got you and I won't let you go until you agree to hand over the staff"

"Oh really?" Strongarm asks with a devious grin. With one swift move she kicks Steeljaw's feet from under him, causing him to fall to the ground. But Steeljaw caught onto what she was doing and he grabs her arm and brings her down with him. Once he hits the ground he rolls over and pins Strongarm underneath him. Strongarm looks up at him in surprise before smiling, "Impressive"

Steeljaw chuckles, "I remembered you doing that the last time so I figured you would try it again. Now look who has the upper hand"

Strongarm tries to punch him and push him off her but to no success. Steeljaw grabs her wrists and pins them to the ground. He sees the staff in her left hand but doesn't really care at the moment, he puts his full attention on the femme beneath him, "Nice try, but once again I'm one step ahead of you" he says with a devilish smirk.

Strongarm smiles at him, "Well played. Now what?"

"Now this.." he then leans in and kisses her passionately. Once he feels her kissing back he deepens the kiss further, shoving his tongue into her mouth. Strongarm is surprised by his action but doesn't try to stop it, instead she goes along with it. Before they know it their tongues are wrestling for dominance. Steeljaw is really enjoying it, he doesn't want it to end, but sadly all good things come to an end. They had to break the kiss so they could let their air cycles flow. The two look at each other as they pant and both their fans kick in to cool them down, "You said you would love to meet the femme that could steal my spark.."

Strongarm nodded, "Yeah.."

"Then go look in a mirror and say hi.."

Strongarm looked at him in confusion then in surprise, "ME!?"

Steeljaw nodded, "You.. You've stolen my spark Strongarm and now I aim to steal yours. I want you, I want you as my mate. I want you by my side.. I want you to return my affections. Please come back with me and join my pack and become my mate"

Strongarm looks into his optics and searches for any traces of falseness in what he said, but she couldn't find any. Everything he said was the truth, but.., "I'm sorry Steeljaw, but I can't"

Steeljaw is taken back by this. Surely he must have heard wrong, there's no way she refused him, "Say that again, I'm afraid I didn't hear you right"

Strongarm looks at him with sad optics, "I said I can't.."

Steeljaw heard it right, she refused him. With saddened optics he gets up off her and moves back to let her get up. He then watches her as she slowly gets up, clearly being cautious, "Why?"

Strongarm looks ahead down the alley, she didn't want to look at him, "Cause I already gave my spark to another bot"

Steeljaw stepped back until he was leaning against the wall as he got a very sharp pain in his spark chamber, a pain he never felt before. _Is this what a spark break feels like? If it is, I don't like it._

Strongarm looked over at him, "I'm sorry, Steeljaw. But it was supposed to be just a one time, fun thing. I never got any feelings for you, I couldn't cause my spark already belonged to another mech. I'm so sorry.."

Steeljaw looked at the ground as her words sank in. _This must be how all those femmes felt when I hurt them like this... Why does it hurt so much? _"Just go, and take the staff with you. It can be a reminder of the fun we had" Steeljaw then looks up at her. Strongarm nods then transforms and drives off. Steeljaw stands there and watches her, once she was out of sight he punches the wall and lets out a ferocious growl, "Another mech beat me to the punch! No matter, it's just a mere obstacle I can get around" Steeljaw says before he transforms and drives off, heading back home.

What Strongarm doesn't know is that she placed a challenge for Steeljaw by saying she's in love with another mech. Steeljaw will take on any challenge and take out any obstacles that may get in his way just to get what he wants.


End file.
